Storage of carbonated liquids such as beer may include the use of a glass growler. Glass growlers temporarily hold the carbonation and temperature of a liquid but leak gas which may result in lost carbonation. Glass growlers are commonly rated for low internal pressures. Glass growlers typically utilize a metal cap to seal the carbonation and liquid within the growler, which, when opened, releases carbonation and exposes the liquid to air. Mini-keg growler variations are disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 14/075,563, filed Nov. 8, 2013, and titled Mini-Keg Growler, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.